


Somewhere only we know

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: Mid 2020, and Yui goes to meet with Azusa in somewhere very special to the pair of them... Where Yui's group of HTT went to spend graduation....





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symantra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symantra/gifts).

> This is a very quick one shot I thought of while being awake one late night recently... enjoy!

This particular one shot was inspired by K-On and the fantastic friendship that Azusa and Yui had with each other.

I hope you enjoy dear reader.

Summary: It is mid-2020 and Yui has a plan to meet with Azusa in somewhere they had the original graduation...Little does Azusa know...

Authors/Note: I couldn't stop until this was written, hope you like!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yui Hirasawa sat at her flat in Tokyo, Main capital city of Japan and was drinking a soda when she looked at her laptop. Then to the picture frame to the left of it - There, in the frame was her college-mates and eventual friend turned relationship partner - Azusa Nakano.

The Moon had risen over the lands of Japan when Yui picked up the phone. She pressed in Azusa's phone number and hit ring. She knew Azusa was in somewhere special on a vacation - England.

Yui began to get dressed as she heard it ring, and ring... Eventually after hearing the international ring tone for what felt like ages, she heard the phone pick up on the other end:-

"Hello?"

Yui smiled widely. "Konbanwa Azunyan!" 

VERY quickly the voice changed to Japanese, "MOU! You STILL call me that!?"

Yui giggled as she heard Azusa stamp her foot on wherever she was as she whispered something, something which Azusa caught. "Can I come and visit you?" 

She heard Azusa's voice hitch - She missed her, that was heartwarming. "Of course you can! Wait, where you coming? Which town!? Which airport??"

Yui smiled warmly as she heard Azusa start to panic but quickly dosed THAT fire for her previous partner. "Calm down - I'm just getting ready. I'll be over, probably on your time around two in the afternoon tomorrow?" 

Azusa's voice sounded like it sighed as she could tell Azusa was nodding her head. "Okay, that's better. You had me panic! Don't DO that!" 

Yui nodded. "Hai hai, now, I still have to get my passport off of Ui. I'll be there soon okay? I can't go a day without my Azunyan hug!" 

Azusa groaned. "Yui... You realise you're 29 now, right?" 

"And you're 28, still doesn't excuse you from leaving me!"

"You sound like that's a bad thing... I didn't leave you either!"

"Prove it! Kiss me when you see me!"

"Yui... That's a bit difficult here, people here assume that's something... You know..."

"No? What?"

"Something lovers do..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well, I love you then!" 

"Eh... Okay, sure. I'll see you when you get here. Remember, Heathrow. NOT Gatwick... Gatwick's such a pain to get to..."

"Hai!!"

**[Following Day...]******

** **Azusa Nakano stood in the waiting area for passengers from Narita International and was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her partner. "Come on! Ugh..."** **

** **"What's wrong?" ** **

** **Azusa looked to her friend in England. "What's wrong Alice? What's wrong!? Yui's flight was meant to be here over an HOUR ago!!" She almost screamed in both Japanese and English, "Urgh!!"** **

** **"AZU-NYAN!!!" ** **

** **Azusa felt an almighty bear hug from someone behind her as she yelped. She could sense it was Yui so she relaxed into the hold - Having been used to it by now.** **

** **"Hello to you too Yui..."** **

** **"That's Yui?" ** **

** **"Uhmm... Yeah, Yui meet Alice, she's been my guide since I got here." ** **

** **Yui let her pearly white teeth show as she grinned. "Konnichwa!" ** **

** **"No, Yui. English, you remember it?" ** **

** **"I don't wanna use it!!" ** **

** **Alice chuckled as she spoke in Japanese. "It's fine, I learned a little bit of textbook Japanese from my friends back in London. Come on you two, let's get out of this airport. People are staring-"** **

** **Azusa felt her face light up in a bright blush as Alice and Yui led the way out of Heathrow, Azusa silently being thankful Yui had listened to her about the airport side of things.** **

** **"How's the team Yui?"** **

** **"You mean Ritsu and the others?" ** **

** **"Mhmm."** **

** **"Good - I think. Everyone's doing good with the band HTT going on tour next year." ** **

** **Alice blinked. "Really? I'd love to hear you all play." ** **

** **Azusa smiled amidst her blush. "I'm sure that can be arranged..."** **

** ** **[London. Nearby the London Eye - Big circular thing in London for those who don't know it.]****** ** **

** ** ** **Yui looked to Azusa and leaned to her ear. "What's say we go to somewhere only we know?" ** ** ** **

** ** ** **Azusa, being Azusa, caught onto what Yui said in an instant. "Sounds good! Let's go!" ** ** ** **

** ** ** **Before Alice could turn around, Yui and Azusa had both disappeared. She noticed Azusa's dark blue hair heading for the Eye and she smiled. "No change there then..." She whispered to herself.** ** ** **

** ** ** **On the Eye, at the top both Yui and Azusa stood, hand in hand watching the sights and all the people - Then they turned to stare at other in the eyes. Yui becoming lost in Azusa's and vice versa.** ** ** **

** ** ** **"You know something?"** ** ** **

** ** ** **Azusa nodded. "Go on~"** ** ** **

** ** ** **"I missed you." ** ** ** **

** ** ** **"And I missed you." ** ** ** **

** ** ** **And with that they both hugged. Kissing not really necessary for the long time partners. They would eventually make the next step together, but for now, they had such a deep and caring bond that they didn't need to explain it to others.** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **[The End.]****** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** **_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** **A/N: And that's my passing idea that wouldn't let me sleep! Good night everyone ;p [Written at 9:40pm on 20/08/2019 ;)]** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
